


you drew stars

by Lilly_C



Series: Wallpapers and Icons [31]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Forever in a Day, F/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Sam/Daniel wall with text from Cardigan by Taylor Swift for personal use only. A download is availablehere.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson
Series: Wallpapers and Icons [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	you drew stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sam/Daniel wall with text from Cardigan by Taylor Swift for personal use only. A download is available [here](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/262747.html).

Reduced size, full size is 1920x1080


End file.
